Is There a Doctor in the House
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: Charlie goes for a doctor's appointment while Gabe tries to use her to get out of his own.  R/R
1. Chapter 1

12**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Good Luck Charlie. They belong to Disney. I do however own anyone you don't recognize in future chapters!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**A/N: This is my first GLC story! I hope everyone likes it! **

"**Is There a Doctor in the House"**

**Chapter 1**

**Amy ****Duncan smiled as she took her lunch dishes to the sink. She was waiting for her two-and-ahalf-year-old daughter, Charlotte, who everyone called 'Charlie for short to finish her own lunch.**

** "I'm done, Mama," the little girl announced just as the phone rang.**

** "Huh!" Amy gasped, seeing everything on Charlie's plate was gone, "Good girl! You ate it all! Let me get the phone and then we'll get you cleaned up and you can play."**

** Charlie nodded and contented herself by playing with a few toys on her high chair tray.**

** "Hello?" Amy said, picking up the phone, "Duncan residence? Oh hi, Michelle, yes, uh-huh, we'll be there. Yup, 11:30 AM on the dot. Okay, bye." With that, she hung up. Smiling over at Charlie, Amy went over and cleaned her up from lunch. "That was Dr. Johnson's office. You have a check up tomorrow. But don't worry, the doctor is nothing to be afraid of. Mommy will be with you and so will Teddy and Gabe."**

** "Teddy home?" Charlie asked, gazing out the window for any sign of her big sister.**

** "Not yet," Amy replied, "she won't be home for another…" she glanced down at her watch, "…half an hour. Do you want to watch Gullah Gullah Island? Teddy will be home when it's over."**

** "YAY!" Charlie cheered, flashing her mother a smile.**

** "Aw, you're just my happy girl today, aren't you?" Amy asked, tickling her gently.**

** Charlie rewarded her with another giggle.**

** Setting Charlie down, Amy put on the TV and picked an episode of Gullah Gullah Island from On Demand.**

** Once that was done, she went to fold some clothes. She watched as Charlie walked over to the couch. She searched around for a minute or two before walking over to Amy.**

**"What are you looking for, Charlie?" Her mother asked.**

** "Mama, where Winter?"**

** Amy had to think for a minute before her eyes lit up in recognition. She had taken Teddy and Charlie to the movies a week ago to see how Charlie would handle it. She was pleasantly surprised when Charlie behaved relatively well. She kept going in between her and Teddy, but she didn't shout out too much. They had gone to see "Dolphin Tale" since Teddy had always liked dolphins. As it turned out, Charlie loved them too. She yelled winter's name every Time the dolphin would jump up or perform a trick. She also giggled when winter splashed Sawyer and Hazel.**

**By the time the movie was over, Charlie couldn't stop talking about winter.**

**Amy had gone online the very next day and ordered a winter plush for Charlie.**

** When it arrived that Monday, Charlie was excited. The minute Amy put ****winter in Charlie's arms, the little girl wouldn't let her out of her sight. She slept with her at night and carried her around during the day. She was also very careful how she handled her. She tried to copy the way she had seen winter's trainer hold her in the movie.**

** She was ****also very protective of her. She would only let her family touch winter's head and back, but never her tail. The one time Charlie's friend, Alice, did it while the two were playing together, Charlie got really upset. It had taken Amy ten minutes to calm her down and explain to her that winter was okay.**

**"I think winter's in your room," Amy told her, "I'll get her for you in a minute."**

** "No, Mama, I do it," Charlie said as she headed for the stairs.**

** "Okay," Amy said uncertainly, "be careful. No running."**

** "Okay, Mama," Charlie replied. She left and returned two minutes later with winter securely in her arms. "I found her!" Charlie announced, sitting backed down on the floor to watch the rest of the episode.**

** "I can see that!" Amy said just as the sound of a motorcycle could be heard outside.**

** "Teddy! Teddy!" Charlie announced, running over to the window and pointing outside.**

** "You silly girl!" Amy said with a laugh, "Teddy's not home yet."**

** "Teddy outside, Mama!" Charlie insisted.**

** Amy glanced out the window and was surprised to see her eldest daughter getting off the back of a motocycle!**

** Amy didn't know who the motorcycle belonged to, but she was determined to find out. She didn't have long to wait. The front door opened a minute later and Teddy walked in. She grinned as Charlie ran over to her.**

**"Hi, Charlie!" Teddy greeted her baby sister, "How are you, huh? Did you and Winter have a good day? Aw, come here. I missed you today. Did you miss me?"**

** "Yeah!" Charlie replied, hugging her sister back.**

**"There you go," Teddy said, setting Charlie down. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She wasn't surprised when Charlie came over and made herself comfortable on her lap, winter in her arms still. "Hey, Mom!"**

** "Hi," Amy started, "how was your day?"**

** "Good!" Teddy replied.**

** "Where did you get the motorcycle?" She asked, eyeing her eldest daughter.**

**"O it's not mine," Teddy said, making sure Charlie didn't fall, "its PJ's."**

*************

**Meanwhile, Gabe was walking home from school, along with his friend, Jake. They were talking about the notes they had been given in gym class. The notes were permission slips for getting a shot. Jake wasn't too fussed about it, but Gabe was trying his best to get out of it.**

** "So what are you gonna do?" Jake asked as they turned the corner.**

** "I'm not gonna get it done," Gabe replied, "that's all there is to it."**

** "How are you gonna get out of it?" His friend asked.**

** Gabe's frown turned into a slow, confident smile.**

** "I'll find a way," he said. They had reached the Duncan's street by this point. "Do you want to come in?"**

** "I would, but I got to take out the trash and walk the dog. See ya later."**

** "See ya," Gabe echoed as he walked into the house. He was still thinking about the shot as he entered the living room.**

**There had to be a way out of it****. And if there was one thing Gabe Duncan was good at, it was getting out of things.**

**Hearing his baby sister giggling in the next room, the almost thirteen-year-old got an idea.**

** Entering the dining room, Gabe found Charlie coloring in a coloring book, ****winter lying on a chair beside her.**

** "Hey, Charlie!" Gabe greeted, "do you want to make a picture for Mommy?"**

**Charlie smiled up at her brother.**

** "Okay!" ****She agreed.**

** "Here you go," Gabe said, setting the piece of paper in front of the little girl, "draw a nice picture for her."**

**Charlie picked up a red crayon and started to draw her version of a summer day and a cat.**

**"Atta girl," Gabe praised, "Mom's goanna love it." With that, he left his sister to it. He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back as he entered the kitchen to get a snack.**

**"Gabe, you're good," he said as he pulled a granola bar out of the snack cabinet.**

**************

**Amy was in the kitchen a few hours later preparing dinner when Charlie came up to her. She had a piece of paper in her hand.**

**"Here, Mama!" She announced, holding the paper out to her.**

** Amy stirred the pasta one more ****time before turning around to face her youngest daughter.**

** "What cha got there, sweetheart?" She asked, taking the paper from her. Glancing down at it ,she smiled at what she saw.**

** "****For you," Charlie told her.**

** "Aw, thank you, honey," Amy said sincerely, "I ****lovey t! I'm goanna put it on the fridge with one of my special…" she stopped when her eyes landed on something funny. Taking a closer look, she frowned at her discovery. "Charlie, why don't you go and play with Teddy," she suggested, "she's in the living room."**

** "Okay, Mama," Charlie replied. She turned around and ran out of the room, calling her sister's name.**

** Once Charlie was gone, Amy sat down at the table and thought about how to handle Gabe. It took her a few minutes, but she finally came up with a solution…**

1

2


	2. Chapter 2

12**DISC:****I****DO****NOT****own****any****of****the****chars****from****Good****Luck****Charlie.****They****belong****to****Disney.****I****do****however****own****anyone****you****don****'****t****recognize****in****future****chapters!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm glad you guys love this story so much! The next chapter should be up a lot sooner than this one was. **

"**Is There a Doctor in the House"**

**Chapter 2**

**Amy smiled as she put her plan into action. She knew it would work and she also knew it would force Gabe to confess right then and there.**

** "Gabe!" she called, "can you come here, honey?"**

** "Sure, Mom!" the twelve-year-old called back.**

** Gabe appeared in the kitchen a minute later. He grinned when he saw Amy holding the picture Charlie had made for her.**

** "Look what Charlie made for me," she said, holding out the drawing so he could see it, "come here so you can see it better."**

** Gabe did so, albeit hesitantly.**

** "That looks nice," he said, getting a closer look at the drawing, "Charlie really worked hard on it. She has really good motor skills for being three."**

** "I know," Amy agreed, "you know there's something that just doesn't fit in this picture," she continued, "maybe you can tell me what it is."**

** Gabe rolled his eyes.**

** "Mom, I'm not in kindergarten," he pointed out.**

** "Come on, it'll be fun!" Amy insisted, "Please for old times sake."**

** "Okay," Gabe said with a sigh. He sat down in his usual spot at the table and took the piece of paper from his mother's hands. Pretending to study it carefully, he started naming the things that Charlie had drawn. "Let's see here….I see a cat, a sun and a few clouds. Nope, everything looks right to me."**

** "Take a closer look," his mother instructed, "it's right between the cat and the ball of yarn."**

** Gabe nodded and did so. He sighed when he realized he was close to being busted.**

** "Do you see it?" she asked.**

** "Yeah," Gabe said carefully, "I do see what you mean."**

** "The curious thing is, when did Charlie learn how to write in daycare? She's just starting to learn her letters."**

** "Well maybe they started early," Gabe suggested, trying one last attempt to get out of confessing, "they have been teaching her Spanish."**

** "Gabe…" Amy said in a way that told the almost thirteen-year-old he had been caught, "we both know Charlie hasn't learned to write yet. Why did you do it?"**

** Gabe sighed.**

** "You'll laugh at me," he said, surprising his mother.**

** "Honey, I would never laugh at you," she assured him.**

** "Our teacher gave us permission forms to get a shot," he started, "and I let Charlie draw on mine so I wouldn't have to go."**

** "Gabe," Amy sighed and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "it's okay to be afraid. But you have to get it done."**

** "Who said anything about being afraid?" Gabe defended, a little too quickly for his mother's liking.**

** Amy raised her eyebrows at her youngest son.**

** "Okay, fine, maybe I am scared. I'm not afraid of the doctor anymore, but getting a shot gives me the creeps!" he admitted.**

** "I'll be there with you," Amy assured him.**

** "Thanks," he said, blushing a little.**

** "No thanks needed, " Amy said, hugging him briefly, "I'm your Mom, it's my job. I'll call Dr. Johnson after dinner and we'll get you in at the same time as Charlie's appointment."**

** "Oh that's right, " Gabe said as though he had just heard about it, "Charlie's going to the doctor tomorrow."**

** "Yup. She's gonna need you to show her that the doctor isn't a big deal, " Amy reminded him.**

** "Charlie doesn't need me," Gabe dismissed.**

** Amy thought for a minute before nodding in agreement.**

** "You're right, she has Teddy. But she'll need you eventually."**

** "You really think so?" Gabe asked.**

** "Oh yeah," his mother replied, "now why don't you wash up for dinner."**

** "Okay," Gabe said, "I'm sorry. Did I just say that?"**

** Amy grinned.**

** "Yes you did. But I'm not the one you have to apologize to, hmm?"  
>"Okay, I'll tell Charlie I'm sorry at dinner."<strong>

************

**Later that night, the Duncan family was sitting around the dining room table.**

** Teddy gave Charlie a kis on her cheek as she set her in her booster seat. She made sure she had her favorite Ariel suppy cup and took her place next to her on her left.**

** As Amy served everyone turkey burgers, sweet potato fries and a vegetable medley consisting of carrots and broccoli, Gabe heaved a sigh and walked over to Charlie. He stood there for a minute or two just staring at his baby sister.**

** A look from their mother made him sigh in resignation.**

** "Charlie," he said, gaining her attention.**

** "yeah?" Charlie asked, glancing at him.**

** "I'm sorry," he said.**

** "Why?" she asked.**

** "I used you to do something bad and," he tried to explain.**

** "It's okay," Charlie said, smiling at her big brother.**

** "Okay," Gabe said, "thanks! So we're okay?"  
>"Uh-huh," Charlie replied.<strong>

** "Sweet!" Gabe exclaimed before going to his seat.**

** Bob and Amy exchanged a look and went back to their own meal.**

** "Hey, Charlie," Teddy said, "what do you think of dinner?"**

** "Yummy!" Charlie announced, making her siblings and parents crack up.**

************

**"Okay, Charlie, there you go, " Teddy said, tucking the covers aroundherand Winter, "all nice and warm."**

** "Teddy?" Charlie said, glancing up at her big sister.**

** "Yes?" she replied.**

** "Read, please?" the three-year-old requested.**

** "Sure, " Teddy agreed, "let's see…Oh I know!" she went over to the book shelf and pulled a book from it. Going back over to Charlie. Settling herself next to her, she wasn't surprised when her little sister snuggled closer to her. "Let's read this one, okay?" Teddy suggested, holding up the book so Charlie could see it.**

** "Cifford!" Charlie said excitedly.**

** "Yup," her sister said. With that, she started reading the book to the three-year-old.**

** Once she was done, the seventeen-year-old tucked Charlie in, gave her a kiss and put her night light on.**

** "Night-night, Charlie," she whispered, "I love you. I'll see you in the morning."**

***********

**The next morning, Amy woke up and got ready for the day. Once she was dressed and had done her hair, she went to get Charlie up. She entered the room only to find Charlie wasn't there.**

** Figuring Teddy had gotten Charlie up and ready, she went downstairs.**

** Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of Teddy making Frenchtoast at the stove and Charlie in her booster seat, Winter next to her.**

** "Morning girls," she greeted, not seeing the boys anywhere.**

** "Hey, Mom!" Teddy greeted.**

** "Mommy!" Charlie shouted.**

** "Aw, good morning, sweetheart!" Amy said, smiling at her. She went over and kissed Charlie's cheek. "How's my big girl this morning?"**

** "Good," Charlie replied.**

** "Is Gabe awake yet?" Amy asked, turning to Teddy.**

** "I haven't seen him all morning," she replied, taking the Frenchtoast toast off of the stove. She put a piece on a plate and cut it up for Charlie.**

** "I'm gonna go wake him up," Amy said, "I'll be right back."**

** "Okay," Teddy replied, setting the plate on Charlie's tray.**

**Meanwhile, Amy walked into Gabe's room to find him not only awake, but dressed!**

** "Wow, good one!" she praised before a red flag went up in her mind. "Wait a minute, why are you ready?"**

** Gabe grinned as he slung his back pack over his shoulder.**

** "PJ promised me a ride on his motorcycle. See ya, Mom."**

** "Gabe, wait!" Amy called after him, but he had hurried downstairs and out the door.**

** Sighing to herself, Amy returned to the kitchen to find Teddy eating and Charlie finishing their breakfast.**

** "Was Gabe awake?" Teddy asked, taking the last bite of her food.**

** "Yeah," her mother replied, "he was no only awake, but he was ready too. When I asked him why he had gotten ready early, he told me PJ was giving him a ride to school on the motorcycle"**

** "Did you ever find out where he got it?" Teddy asked, taking her plate to the sink.**

** Amy shook her head.**

** "Not yet. I figure we'll get through this morning first and then we'll deal with PJ."**

** "Good plan, " Teddy approved.**

** "Thank you," Amy said with a grin, 'I come up with good ones upon occasion."**

** "You're welcome," Charlie chimed in.**

** Teddy giggled at her little sister's actions while their mother just shook her head…**

1

2


	3. Chapter 3

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Good Luck Charlie. They belong to Disney. I do however own anyone you don't recognize in future chapters! I also don't own the small passage from "Harry the Dirty Dog." It belongs to its respective author.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**A/N: I told you guys the next chapter would be coming soon! I hope everyone likes this one!**

"**Is There a Doctor in the House"**

**Chapter 3**

**Amy smiled as she gazed at Charlie in the rear view mirror of the van. They were on their way to pick Gabe up at school. They would head to the doctor's office from there.**

** "Thanks for coming with us, " Amy said, turning to Teddy.**

** "I don't mind," Teddy said, glancing back at Charlie, "it got me out of taking an algebra test. I'm just kidding, Mom. I want to be there for Charlie."**

** "I know you do, " Amy assured her.**

** Pulling into the parking lot of Gabe's school, Amy got out of the car.**

** "I'm gonna get Gabe," she said.**

** "We'll be fine, " Teddy said, glancing back at Charlie, "won't we Charlie?"**

** "Yeah!" Charlie agreed.**

** Amy laughed softly, exited the car and walked towards the school. Getting inside, she went straight to the main office.**

** "Hi, Mrs. Duncan," the secretary, Miss Pearlson greeted her.**

** "Hey, Rachel. Can you page Gabe please? I'm here to pick him up for a doctor's appointment."**

** "Sure thing," she replied, "just have a seat over there." With that, she made the announcement for Gabe to come to the office.**

** When there was no sign of him after ten minutes, Rachel tried again. She was about to try for a third time when the phone rang.**

** Just then, the office door opened and Gabe walked in. When he saw his mother, he frowned.**

** "Hey," she greeted him, "ready to go?"**

** "Do you want an honest answer or do you want me to make something up?" Gabe retorted.**

** "Your sisters are waiting in the van, " his mother informed him, "let's go," with that, she signed him out and lead the way out of the office and the school.**

** "So you couldn't get away that easily, huh?" Teddy taunted when she saw her brother slide into the backseat next to Charlie's car seat.**

** "Gabe glared at her as he tried to come up with a good comeback.**

** Amy ignored the two as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed downtown.**

************

**When they arrived at the doctor's office, Teddy unbuckled Charlie from her car seat and carried her inside.**

** "I'm going to sign you guys in," Amy told Gabe and Charlie.**

** "Charlie, look!" Teddy said, trying to keep her little sister busy, "What's that, huh?"**

** Charlie's eyes lit up when she saw what her sister was pointing at.**

** "Fishies!" She exclaimed.**

** "Yeah. Do you want to take a look?"**

** "Yeah!" Charlie squealed.**

** Setting her little sister down, Teddy took her hand and lead her over to the fish tank.**

** "Look at the pretty fishes. There's an orange one and a yellow one and ooh that one has stripes."**

** "Neemo!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed.**

** Teddy giggled.**

** "I don't think that's Neemo," she smiled.**

** "Neemo!" Charlie insisted.**

** "Okay, Neemo then," Teddy agreed.**

** Once Charlie had tired of the fish, Teddy set her up with a few toys they had brought while she sat down in a chair and watched her play.**

** "Teddy, I'm going to take a bathroom break," Amy informed her eldest daughter, "can you watch Charlie and Gabe?"  
>"I don't need watching," Gabe said indignantly.<strong>

"**Sure, Mom," Teddy said.**

"**Thanks, sweetie. Charlie, you be a a good girl for Teddy," Amy said, kissing her cheek.**

"**Okay, Mama," Charlie said.**

**A minute after Amy left, Charlie came over to Teddy. She was holding a book in her hands.**

"**Teddy?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Read story, please?"**

"**Sure thing, kiddo. Aw, come here," she picked Charlie up and settled her in her lap. Just as she was about to start reading, a woman sat down next to her.**

"**What's that?" Teddy asked, pointing to a picture in the book.**

"**Cat!" Charlie answered.**

"**That's right. And what's this?"**

"**Doggie!"**

"**Good girl! Let's see…Harry was a white dog with black spots who liked everything except taking a bath. One day when he heard the water running in the bathtub, he took the scrubbing brush and buried it in the backyard. Then he ran away."**

"**Uh-oh," Charlie frowned, "bad doggie!"**

"**Uh-huh," Teddy agreed.**

"**She's really adorable," the woman next to Teddy commented.**

"**Thank you," Teddy replied.**

"**How old is she?"**

"**She's almost three," Teddy answered.**

"**What's her name?"**

"**Charlie. It's short for Charlotte," Teddy explained.**

"**That is too cute. My daughter's over there," she pointed to where a few kids were playing with a few blocks. "Her name is Jasmine. She's the one holding a plush tiger."**

**Teddy nodded.**

"**How old is she?"**

"**Four," the woman replied, "My name is Anna."**

"**I'm Teddy," Teddy held out her hand.**

"**Teddy," Charlie said just then.**

"**Hold on, Charlie," Teddy said patiently, "I'm sorry about that, Anna. What did you say?"**

"**It's quite all right," Anna replied, "I was just saying that Jasmine's starting kindergarten next year."**

"**Charlie just started pre-school six months ago. She loves it-"**

"**Teddy," Charlie said again. She sounded more insistent this time.**

"**Will you excuse me for one second?"  
>"Sure," Anna replied.<strong>

""**What's up?" She asked.**

"**Gabe go bye-bye," Charlie replied.**

"**What! Where did he go?" Teddy asked.**

** "Out there," Charlie pointed to a door that lead into the hallway.**

** Just then, Tedy saw their mother coming back.**

"**Uh-oh," Charlie commented when she saw her.**

"**You said it, sis," Teddy sighed, "you said it."**

"**How are we doin' here?" Amy asked, sitting down on Teddy's right.**

"**Good," Teddy replied. "Charlie and I are reading a book."**

"**What's gave up to?" Amy asked.**

"**I can honestly say I don't know," Teddy replied.**

"**What do you mean you don't know?" she asked.**

"**Gabe go bye-bye, Mama," Charlie answered.**


End file.
